Saint Tail Steals A Heart
by Skittles1
Summary: Saint Tail and Asuka Jr? To enemies but are they more than that? Would Meimi give up being Saint Tail? Read and Find out!


(A/N: I think I'm getting writer's block! Ugh, I wrote the ending but I lost it all when my computer froze! Wah! This was just a random idea that popped into my head. Please R&R it but don't be too harsh on me! =)  
  
1.1 Saint Tail Steals A Heart  
  
2 Meimi Haneoka hastily walked across the courtyard of the church, her heart racing. It was usual for her friend, Seira to call her so late at night. Seira is Meimi's best friend, a nun in training. But she also is the one that tells the famous heroine, Saint Tail, her missions.  
  
"What is it Seira? It's ten PM!" Meimi's voice echoed through the church, the sound bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Quiet Meimi, I have an urgent mission for you! A young girl came in here late to confess that someone stole her necklace, a family heirloom that has been pasted down for ages, and it's worth up to 10,000 dollars! She saw the thief, her arch enemy! It's called the Gems of Love. She needs it back tomorrow, it was suppose to go on display at a museum in two days!" Seira finished, gasping for breath.  
  
"I understand. Give me the address and I'll get it first thing in the morning!" Meimi patted her friend on the shoulder. "You can count on Saint Tail!"  
  
--Meanwhile—  
  
"Ggggrrgh!" Asuka Junior spit his toothpaste into the sink, turning on the hot water a cloud of steam rose, fogging up his mirror. His head slowly rose up to find, spelled out in the steam, on his mirror. "Tomorrow, bright and early at 4:00 AM, I'll come for the famous necklace "Gems of Love" at the Marcia residents." His eyes widened as he dropped his toothbrush, clattering into the sink.  
  
"I'll get you Saint Tail!" He murmured.  
  
Meimi's hand rose in the air. "Here we go, we've got to get this done before school starts!" Meimi whispered to her pet, Ruby. "One, Two, THREE!" A puff of pink smoke filled the air, confetti flying, Saint Tail stood there as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Who are you Saint Tail?" Asuka Jr. grumbled, cranky from getting up so early. "I'll get you today!"  
  
"Are you sure my necklace will be safe? Shouldn't we call the police?" A girl asked innocently, even though she stole the necklace.  
  
"Yeah it will, we don't need the police. It is a single room, there is only two ways in, the window and door!" Asuka Jr. grinned, he knew he'd get her this time.  
  
Lina Takamiya threw her hands around Asuka Jr. and began to pout. "You'd catch her without me? Boohoo!" She teased.  
  
Asuka Jr. blushed. "Don't hug me like that, it's not like we're going out or anything. Don't mess up, I'm going to get Saint Tail!" He began to pace the room, then hid in a closet, peeking out from the slants. Lina was the Mayor's daughter and a snob with a crush on Asuka Jr.  
  
Saint Tail glanced around slowly from the window. "No one around. Or so it seems. One, two, three!" She said under her breath. Saint Tail casually strutted into the room.  
  
"HA! I'VE GOT YOU!" Asuka Jr. yelled, pouncing out of the closet like a tiger pouncing on its prey. He held onto her tightly, but she was melting...?  
  
"OHMYGOSH!" But before Asuka Jr. could realize what was going on, the REAL Saint Tail was already gone with the necklace.  
  
Meimi chuckled to herself at how easily Asuka Jr. had fallen for her trap, now the necklace was safe with it's owner and the police caught the real criminal. She strolled into school to find Asuka Jr. sulking at his desk.  
  
"What's the matter, little baby?" She teased.  
  
"Go away." He sneered at Meimi. She mentally gave him an evil glare; he was so arrogant and such a jerk! Meimi sat down as class began. Her thoughts began to wander as she began day dreaming. She remembered when he tired to save her while she was stealing a fake knife at the museum, he thought that Lina shot poison at them, so he grabbed Saint Tail and held her, telling her not to breath. Strangely, Meimi felt save in his warm, protective arms and it left her with a tender tingling feeling. She was quickly waken up from her day dreams as her classmates shoved her awake. After school Meimi began to ride the long, treacherous bike ride home. Children's laughter could be heard as she pedaled through the park, but as she began to round a corner, a surprising sight caught her eyes. Walking right past Meimi was Lina and Asuka Jr.  
  
"What do you want Lina? You told me you wanted to talk with me?" Asuka Jr. sighed. Lina leaned dangerously close to Asuka, closing her eyes.  
  
"What is she doing?" The words raced through Meimi's eyes. Asuka began to glow red, as Lina jumped and kissed him on his lips. His face burned as her lips touched his, but a clattering noise brought him back to life. He ran around the corner to see Meimi drop her bike as she began running down the street, tears streaming down her face. Asuka Jr. called out to her, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Meimi didn't even think about turning and running back to Asuka; it was all over for her. Asuka Jr. kept seeing the shocked face of Meimi and his insides hurt every time he saw it. But they always fought, so why did he feel like this? He felt warm inside every time she was around but he couldn't describe it, so he teased her. Her smile made his day complete, and her laugh was like an angel.  
  
"Why did she feel this way? Asuka and her always fought? Why should she care that Lina and Asuka kissed?" These questions ran through Meimi's mind. She always fought with him, but in his arms she felt so warm and happy, even if it was just as Saint Tail. Meimi didn't know what was going on inside her, but it hurt. She hated Lina and that made it worse, it had to be with her worse enemy, Lina. She spent all day in her bed and when school came she called in sick. She couldn't face Asuka Jr. anymore. Meimi wanted to be left alone; she wanted to stop thinking about him, his smiling face, his strong arms, and his gentle smile. She missed him; tears appeared in her eyes. Did she really want to hear Asuka Jr. tell her that he loved her? Was this how it was suppose to end? Meimi was so confused. Her phone began to ring, and ring. Using most of her strength she slowly answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Meimi, it's me, Seira. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. What's up?"  
  
"I've got a mission for Saint Tail. You need to steal a tiny music box from Lina. She stole it from a friend and kept it for herself. I have a feeling she is going to give it to Asuka Jr."  
  
"Why does it matter? Maybe I should stop being Saint Tail." Meimi sighed to her friend.  
  
"Don't talk about such nonsense, we need you Saint Tail! I don't know what's wrong, but you know where I am if you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks Seira. Bye."  
  
"Bye Meimi." The phone clicked as they both hung up.  
  
Lina walked up to the house of Asuka Jr. She wanted to give him a music box, even though she stole it.  
  
"How can I get the music box back if it's in her backpack? But I've got to act fast before she gives it away!" Meimi thought to herself, hiding behind a wall in her Saint Tail form. "One, two, three!" She whispered as shadows began to race in front of Lina. Lina began to screech in terror, dropping her backpack, which Saint Tail quickly snatched away.  
  
"What's going on!" Asuka Jr. ran out of his front door to find Lina screaming.  
  
"Where's my backpack? NO!" Lina called out, frantically searching for it.  
  
"Now I've got the music box, time to depart!" Saint Tail smirked, throwing the backpack at Lina as it landed with a loud BANG next to her, scaring her again.  
  
Asuka saw a strange shadow and began to run after it. Meimi ran and jumped onto the rooftops of the houses, but she heard a voice behind her calling out to her.  
  
"Saint Tail! Stop, please!" Asuka called out. "Be careful!" But it was too late. Meimi stepped on a loose roof shingle and was already tumbling down. Asuka dropped everything and sprinted after Saint Tail, falling off the edge of the building. As they fell, he reached out and grabbed onto her, shielding her with his body. His warm and safe arms wrapped around Meimi and they're hearts both raced.  
  
Her head was pounding as Meimi came back to consciousness and she was on top of Asuka Jr. He had saved her. Blushing, she stood up and helped him stand up.  
  
"Meimi, I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't want to be kissed, I don't know why Lina grabbed me and kissed me, but I didn't kiss her. Because...I...I...I..love you!" Asuka hesitantly said. Meimi gasped in utter shock not only because he knew her true identity, but also he said he loved her. Meimi ran to him and they embraced, both afraid to let go as if it might all be a dream. Meimi muttered to him, "I love you too." Heavy rain began to pour down, soaking them both.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me." Asuka Jr. uttered into her ear softly as he leaned forward and kissed Meimi. Her heart fluttered on wings, sailing away. Dreams do come true, she thought to herself.  
  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
Headline News: Saint Tail Recovers Mayors Money after Being Stolen  
  
"I've still got it." A beautiful red head laughed to a handsome man next to her.  
  
"Yeah but be careful!" He replied, smiling. A nun next to them began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Seira?" The girl asked the nun.  
  
"Oh nothing, to think a police detective married to a thief." Seira smiled. The trio giggled and continued chatting. "Well my father, a magician married my mom, a thief!" the girl stated.  
  
"I've got work to do, see you both later!" Seira called out, running back to the church. The girl looked up at the man lovingly, staring into his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Meimi murmured to her husband.  
  
"And I love you." Asuka Jr. whispered back to his wife, both of them kissing, as the sunset behind them. 


End file.
